


Berichtigung

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte hier sollte eigentlich nur ganz kurz werden, aber dann hat sie sich losgerissen, ist über den Weidezaun gesprungen und hat sich galoppierend am Strand vergnügt.</p><p>Thiel Undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berichtigung

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, es ist so kitschig. Sooooo kitschig. Ich kann nicht mehr.

 

 

„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?“ Thiel starrte Polizeioberrat Möllinghaus mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Dann ging sein Blick rüber zu Frau Klemm, von der er sich Unterstützung erhoffte – sie aber nicht bekam.

„Mein lieber Herr Thiel, wenn Sie die bisherigen Ermittlungen nicht so vollkommen in den Sand gesetzt hätten, dann wäre diese Maßnahme ja wohl nicht nötig, oder?“ Die Staatsanwältin schaute ihn mahnend an. Das sie beide auch nach all den Jahren immer noch kein wirkliches Vertrauensverhältnis aufgebaut hatten wunderte ihn schon. Na ja, nicht von seiner Seite aus. Er tat sich sehr schwer damit anderen Menschen zu vertrauen. Brachte wahrscheinlich sein Beruf so mit sich. Aber Frau Klemm hatte es immer noch irgendwie im Kopf, dass er seine Arbeit nicht richtig machte und das stieß ihm sauer auf, weil er auf seine Arbeit nämlich immer sehr stolz war. Das war der einzige Aspekt in seinem Leben, wo er wirklich erfolgreich war.

„Aber kann das nicht jemand anders machen? Also, ich meine ...“ Er zeigte an sich herunter und schaute dann wieder in die Gesichter seiner beiden Vorgesetzten.

Beide schauten ihn einen Moment zweifelnd an, schüttelten dann aber gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf. Nein.

„Herr Hauptkommissar“, begann der Polizeioberrat wieder. „Wir brauchen hier jemanden der Erfahrung ...“

„Erfahrung?“ Platzte Thiel dazwischen. „Ich hab da überhaupt keine Erfahrung.“ Er schaute zwischen Frau Klemm und seinem Chef hin und her. Die dachten doch wohl nicht, dass er ...

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint.“ Polizeioberrat Möllinghaus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab. „Ich meinte, wir brauchen jemanden von Ihrem Format, der sich mit solchen Ermittlungen auskennt, der mit dem aktuellen Fall vertraut ist und auf den wir vertrauen können.“

Thiel rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Gerade hatten die beiden ihm noch vorgeworfen totales Hackfleisch aus dem Fall gemacht zu haben und jetzt schmierten sie ihm wieder Honig um den nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Gut, wenn Sie das so sehen. Aber ich sage Ihnen das gleich. Wenn das schief geht, dann tragen Sie einen Teil der Verantwortung mit. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Presse das auch weiß.“ Und damit stand er auf und ging raschen Schrittes aus dem Büro.

So ein Mist, so ein verdammter Obermist. Thiel versuchte nicht gegen den Mülleimer neben der Fahrstuhltür zu treten, während er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass er diesen siebten Kreis der Hölle endlich verlassen konnte. Im Fahrstuhl drückte er dann auf die zwei und fuhr wieder runter in sein eigenes Büro. Da wo ihn die Kollegen nicht zu so einem totalen Schwachsinn zwangen.

Im Büro knallte er sich in seinen Stuhl und stapelte sinnlos ein paar Akten hin und her, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. In dem Moment tauchten auch schon Nadeshdas Beine in seinem Sichtfeld auf. Nicht jetzt, dachte er. Doch seine Kollegin lehnte sich zu ihm auf den Schreibtisch.

„Na, wie war das Urteil? Vier Monate Straflager?“

„Schlimmer“, grummelte er missgelaunt. Er würde Nadeshda einweihen müssen. Allein konnte er das gar nicht schaffen.

„Müssen Sie sich Frauenkleider anziehen und selber ermitteln gehen?“ Sie grinste ihn belustigt an. Thiels Gesichtszüge mussten ziemlich fies entgleist sein, denn ihr Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst. Sie starrten sich einen Moment fassungslos an und dann prustete Nadeshda los.

„Neeeee, nicht in echt, oder?“ Sie lachte ziemlich laut, was Thiel total unpassend fand. Er stand vom Schreibtisch auf und ging auf seine Kollegin zu, die sich immer noch vor Lachen bog. Dann griff er sie am Arm, zog sie schnell in den Verhörraum und schloss die Tür. Jetzt konnten die anderen sie zwar noch durch die Spiegelscheibe sehen, aber wenigstens nicht mehr hören.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was daran so witzig ist“, fauchte Thiel seine Kollegin an. „Außerdem soll ich gar nicht als Frau ermitteln. Das wäre ja wohl der größte Unfug überhaupt.“ Thiel ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

Nadeshdas Lachanfall lag jetzt auch schon in den letzten Zügen und er wartete geduldig ab, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„So. Fertig?“, fragte er sarkastisch.

Nadeshda nickte und setzte sich dann neben ihn auf einen der Stühle. Gerade als er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, fing sie dann doch nochmal an zu lachen, beruhigte sich aber ziemlich schnell wieder.

„Also, ich hab ordentlich eins auf den Deckel bekommen, dass wir immer noch nicht weiter sind mit der Ermittlung. Und dann ...“, er musste sich noch einmal sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht allein bei dem Gedanken auszuflippen. „Also, ich muss ... ich soll mich da anmelden. Undercover sozusagen. Und wenn das Profil stimmt, dann müsste der Täter sich auf meine Anzeige hin melden. Zumindest hoffen das die Klemm und der Chef.“ Er blickte zu Boden.

So eine total bescheuerte Idee. Selbst wenn der Täter von seiner Optik nicht total abgeschreckt war, dann würde der doch innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten merken, dass da was nicht stimmte. Niemals würde er so eine schauspielerische Leistung bringen können. Niemals.

Nadeshda schaute ihn jetzt aus ernsthaften Augen an.

„Wissen Sie denn überhaupt wie man das macht?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Thiel starrte sie verwirrt an. „Deshalb brauch ich doch Ihre Hilfe.“

Nadeshda nickte. Gut.

„Dann sollten wir erstmal ihr Profil erstellen. Dafür brauchen wir aber ein anständiges Foto von Ihnen und dafür brauchen Sie was Anständiges zum Anziehen.“ Sie stand auf und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. „Na los. Kommen Sie. Wir gehen einkaufen.“

Thiel nahm die dargebotene Hand nicht, stand aber trotzdem mit einem schweren Seufzer auf. Kurze bevor Nadeshda nach der Türklinke greifen konnte, hielt er sie dann doch noch kurz am Arm zurück.

„Ich ... also, es wäre toll wenn niemand davon erfahren würde. Also wirklich niemand.“ Vor allem nicht Boerne.

Nadeshda nickte. Na logo.

Dann fuhren sie zusammen in die Innenstadt und betraten eins der großen Kaufhäuser. Thiel hasste einkaufen. Deshalb beschränkte er sich mittlerweile auch darauf einfach eine Jeans die ihm passte drei oder viermal in der gleichen Ausführung zu kaufen und T-Shirts trug er halt eh überwiegend die von St. Pauli. Ansonsten mal das ein oder andere Polohemd, die konnte man ja schließlich immer tragen. Die kamen nie aus der Mode. Na ja, vermutlich weil sie nie wirklich modern waren. So wie er.

Aber jetzt schleifte Nadeshda ihn durch die Herrenabteilung und hielt ihm Hemden und Hosen hin, bei denen ihm schon beim Ansehen schlecht wurde. Sowas würde er auf keinen Fall tragen. Am Ende – und nach langer lautstarker Diskussion durch die Tür der Umkleidekabine hindurch – entschieden sie sich für eine schwarze Jeans und ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt mit V-Auschnitt, das zwar alle seine Rundungen mitnahm, aber ihn trotzdem irgendwie schlanker wirken ließ.

Nadeshda nickte. Würde gehen.

„Und es betont ihre blonden Haare und die Augen sehr schön.“ Na denn.

Zum Drüberziehen kauften sie ihm dann noch eine braune Lederjacke im Motorradstil mit kleinem Stehkragen, die er insgeheim wahnsinnig schick fand. Die ging zwar vorne nicht zu, aber Nadeshda meinte, das müsse sie auch nicht, denn er wolle damit ja nicht wirklich Motorrad fahren.

Dann fuhren sie direkt zu einem Fotografen, der versuchte ihn in diverse absurde Formen zu verbiegen, um ein „intensives“ Foto aus ihm herauszuholen, wo er am Ende vermutlich nur noch genervt aussah und der Fotograf irgendwann einfach aufgab und einfach ein paar normale Fotos von ihm machte.

Beim Durchsehen der Bilder entschieden sie sich dann aber doch für eines der ersten, weil er da irgendwie ganz lustig so von unten in die Kamera lächelte, vermutlich weil es ihm peinlich war. Aber er fuhr sich gerade ein wenig mit den Fingern durch die Haare und seine Augen leuchteten besonders schön.

Nadeshda nickte zufrieden und sie fuhren zurück ins Präsidium.

„So“, sie setzte sich an Thiels Schreibtisch und er lehnte sich mit einer Hand auf der Tischplatte zum PC hin. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch das passende Profil für sie erfinden. Also, der Täter hat sich bislang immer mit Opfern getroffen, die folgende Eigenschaften hatten“, Nadeshda schaute auf ihre Akte. „zurückhaltend, romantisch, humorvoll, liebeshungrig ....“ Thiel schnaubte durch die Nase. Oh Mann, was ein Unfug. Das würde doch niemals klappen. Nadeshda blickte ihn streng an und las dann weiter. „Abenteuerlustig ... hm, das passt irgendwie gar nicht zu zurückhaltend, na egal ... sucht eine starke Schulter.“ Thiel lachte humorlos auf. So ein vollkommener Schwachsinn. Aber Nadeshdas ließ sich nicht beirren. „So, das müssen wir jetzt auf jeden Fall in Ihr Profil mit einbauen. Ansonsten können wir nur hoffen, dass Sie ihm gefallen.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Thiel brachte nur noch ein müdes Grinsen zustande. Die ganze Sache ging ihm jetzt schon gehörig auf die Eier.

Nadeshdas flinke Finger hatten in null Komma nichts ein Profil für ihn erstellt, das Foto eingefügt und eine Reihe völlig frei erfundener persönlicher Daten. Nichts außer dem Profilfoto sollte auf seine wahre Identität hindeuten. Auch so war es schon gefährlich genug, seiner Meinung nach. Was wenn ihn jemand erkannte? Was, wenn jemand sein Foto auf der Seite sah? Na gut, darunter stand ein falscher Name, da würden sich die meisten ja wohl zusammenreimen können, dass er Undercover aktiv war, aber trotzdem. Er hatte wenig bis gar keine Lust darauf auch in Jahren immer noch darauf angesprochen zu werden, ob er denn mit dem Online Dating Erfolg gehabt hatte.

Das Wichtigste war, dass Boerne niemals etwas hiervon erfuhr. Der würde sich endlos über ihn lustig machen. Thiel konnte schon die belustigte Stimme des Professors in seinem Kopf hören.

„Ah, der Herr Hauptkommissar, heute mal wieder auf der Jagd nach knackigen muskelbepackten Männern? Oder sind Ihnen die nachdenklichen Philosophen lieber?“

Da konnte er echt drauf verzichten.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Als er am nächsten Morgen ins Büro kam, strebte Nadeshda schon in der Tür auf ihn zu.

„Chef, wir haben ein Dutzend Anfragen für Sie!“ Sie lächelte triumphierend.

„Was?“ Er war noch nicht ganz wach, sonst hätte er ganz sicher nicht so mitten im Büro stehend nachgefragt, sondern seine Kollegin schnell wieder in den Verhörraum gezogen, damit die Sache nicht plötzlich doch im hausinternen Schnatterkasten landete.

„Ihr Datingprofil. Wir haben schon knapp ein Dutzend Interessenten.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Jetzt griff er dann doch nach ihrem Arm und zog sie in den Nebenraum und schloss die Tür.

„Mann, Nadeshda, geht’s noch lauter? Da kann ich’s ja gleich ans Schwarze Brett hängen.“ Er drückte sie etwas unsanft auf einen der Stühle, aber das schien sie nicht zu stören, denn sie fuhr ungehindert fort.

„Also, von den elf Anfragen habe ich fünf schon mal als besonders vielversprechend markiert.“ Sie hielt ihm einen Zettel hin.

Thiel nahm den Zettel seufzend entgegen und schaute sich die Bilder und Kurzprofile der Männer an, mit denen er sich dann ja unweigerlich würde treffen müssen. Hm, na ja. Das übliche halt. Rangierend von völlig unsinnig gebräunt mit schneeweißen Zähnen, bis hin zu Marke Rockertyp mit Tattoos und zuviel Körperbehaarung. Nichts besonderes eigentlich. Keiner, der ihm jetzt so ins Auge fiel.

„Nadeshda, ich will mir aber die anderen auch nochmal anschauen. Nur zur Sicherheit.“

Sie nickte.

„Die anderen passen vom Profil her nicht so gut, aber vielleicht sehen Sie noch was, das ich nicht gesehen habe.“

Sie gingen wieder aus dem Besprechungsraum hinaus und Nadeshda rief die entsprechende Seite in seinem Online Dating Profil auf. Thiel klickte sich in Ruhe durch alle Anfragen und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, warum diese Männer sich mit ihm treffen wollten. Bei einem Gesicht blieb er kurz hängen, klickte dann aber schnell weiter. Der Mann sah eigentlich ganz normal aus. Dunkelbraune Haare, glattrasiert, keine besonderen Merkmale. Grüne Augen hatte er gehabt. Lange schwarze Wimpern. Ganz schön. Wenn man mal alles andere wegließ.

Thiel schaute sich noch einmal die Akte an und die Profile auf der Internetseite und zeigte dann auf eins der Bilder. Nadeshda nickte. Gut möglich. Der Täter hatte seine Opfer nie wirklich körperlich angegriffen. Im Blut waren aber immer Spuren eines Nervengiftes gefunden worden. Boerne hatte sonst alles geprüft, aber nichts weiter gefunden.

Die Todesursache war in allen Fällen das Nervengift gewesen. Das hieß der Täter musste seine Opfer erst verführt und dann getötet haben. Warum war bloß die Frage? Denn er hatte doch schon bekommen was er wollte. In allen vier Fällen waren Spermaspuren des Opfers und des Täters gefunden worden und es hatte ziemlich eindeutig sexueller Verkehr stattgefunden. Warum dann das Opfer töten? Thiel war ratlos.

Das Profil des Mannes, das er für heute ausgewählt hatte klang vielversprechend. Passte genau in die Vorgaben der Profiler. Thiel schaute sich das Foto noch einmal genauer an. Gar kein auffälliger Typ. Businessmann. Kurzgeschnittenes dunkelblondes Haar. Ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Schlank.

Wunderte ihn eigentlich, dass der Typ ihn angeschrieben hatte. Und da lag auch schon der Knackpunkt. Das war das, was ihn misstrauisch gemacht hatte. Was für ein Interesse hatte so ein gutaussehender Mann an jemanden wie ihm? Das würde er heute abend herausfinden müssen.

Er hatte beschlossen sich ganz normal zu verhalten. Nichts Besonderes. Vor allem nichts tuntiges. Da stand er gar nicht drauf. Trotzdem war er ganz schön nervös, als er sich nach Feierabend umzog. Die schwarze Jeans und das T-Shirt standen ihm ja nicht schlecht, aber er fühlte sich damit wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Das T-Shirt war so eng, dass man wirklich alles an ihm sehen konnte. Und der V-Ausschnitt gab den Blick auf seine behaarte Brust frei. Nicht dass er damit ein Problem hatte, aber für einen kurzen - einen ganz kurzen - Moment hatte er dann doch noch überlegt, ob er sich da irgendwie rasieren sollte, hatte sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Weshalb die Mühe machen. Der Täter war ja nicht an seiner vorhandenen oder nicht vorhandenen Brustbehaarung interessiert, sondern an etwas Anderem. An was, das würde er heute Abend herausfinden müssen.

Thiel starrte einen Moment lang in den Spiegel. Was, wenn der Typ ihn dann küssen wollte? Das war doch möglich, oder? Er würde ihn ja so lange hinhalten müssen bis er genug Beweise für eine Festnahme hatte. Und dass hieß ja möglicherweise, dass er mit dem Typen auf sein Zimmer gehen musste. Thiel fuhr sich durchs Gesicht. Irgendwo würde er sich selber eine Grenze setzen müssen. Also, ein Kuss auf die Wange musste drin sein. Damit musste er auch rechnen, aber weiter würde er nicht gehen. Das war beschlossene Sache.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Das war bestimmt Nadeshda, die ihn abholte. Sie würde zusammen mit einem Streifenpolizisten in Zivil sein Back-up bilden. Er hatte auch extra keine ausgewiesene Schwulenbar als Treffpunkt ausgesucht, damit Nadeshda nicht unangenehm auffiel. Er öffnete die Tür und sah in das Gesicht des Professors.

Boerne wollte gerade zu einer Begrüßung ansetzen, als er Thiels Aufzug sah und ein wenig stockte.

„Ah, Thiel ... ich ...“ Boerne sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie sehen Sie denn aus?“

„Alles andere war in der Wäsche.“ Gut pariert. Thiel klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter.

Boerne starrte ihn weiterhin an. Thiel wurde etwas warm unter dem prüfenden Blick. Boernes Augen gingen an dem engen schwarzen T-Shirt entlang, fuhren ausgiebig über seinen Bauch und verfingen sich ein wenig in seinen Brusthaaren, bevor sie seine Augen wieder erreichten. In dem Moment klingelte es erneut und Thiel zuckte zusammen. Er drückte schnell auf den Summer und Nadeshda kam unten zur Haustür herein.

Als sie ihn und Boerne in der offenen Tür stehen sah, stoppte sie kurz, entschied sich dann aber einfach so zu tun als wäre nichts. Bloß nicht verdächtig wirken, sonst wurde man auch verdächtigt.

„Sind Sie abgehbereit?“ Nadeshda nahm die Stufen zwei auf einmal.

„Äh, ja ...“ Thiel versuchte sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen.

Sein Blick zuckte kurz zu Boerne. Hoffentlich würde der andere jetzt keinen Stress machen.

„Wo geht’s denn hin?“ Jetzt klang Boernes Stimme wieder wie immer. Irgendwo so zwischen frech und herausfordernd.

„Aus.“ Thiel hatte jetzt keinen Bock auf lange Diskussionen. Er griff seine neue Jacke vom Haken, schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte Nadeshda die Treppe zum Ausgang hinunter. Boerne folgte ihnen ebenfalls.

„Ach, und wohin aus?“ Da war schon wieder diese ewige Neugier. Was ging es Boerne an, wohin er abends noch ging?

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an.“ Thiel schloss die Tür vor Boernes Nase, doch der riss sie gleich wieder auf.

„Sie gehen sonst nie aus.“

„Gut erkannt.“ Thiel stieg zu Nadeshda in den Wagen und sie fuhren los. Hoffentlich kam Boerne nicht auf die hirnrissige Idee ihnen hinterher zu fahren. Nein, das wäre ja Quatsch. Außerdem ging es den anderen gar nichts an, wo er abends hinging und mit wem.

Er versuchte sich wieder auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er würde sich jetzt gleich mit einem Mann treffen, der ein potentieller Serienmörder war, der alle seine Opfer über die immer gleiche Webseite im Internet kennen gelernt hatte. Das war ihnen erst sehr spät aufgefallen. Einer der Ermittlungsfehler, den ihm Frau Klemm und Polizeioberrat Möllinghaus so schwer angekreidet hatten.

Und jetzt musste er das selber wieder ausbaden. Thiel merkte, dass er anfing zu schwitzen.

„Keine Sorge, Chef. Das schaffen Sie schon.“

Nadeshda hatte wohl seine Unsicherheit bemerkt und nickte ihm jetzt aufmunternd zu, als sie in die Mauritzstraße einbogen, in der das Ipanema stand. Die Cocktailbar war laut Internet eine Szene-Kneipe mit den besten Margaritas in der Stadt und Thiel wusste jetzt schon, dass er sich schrecklich unwohl fühlen würde.

Nadeshda setzte ihn ein paar hundert Meter von der Bar entfernt ab und er ging den Rest zu Fuß. Sie und Wachtmeister Behrens, ein Streifenpolizist in Zivil, würden dann in ein paar Minuten nachkommen.

Im Innenraum versuchte er sich erstmal zu orientieren. Er hatte per Online Chat verabredet sich mit dem potentiellen Verdächtigen direkt an der Bar zu treffen. Er setzte sich auf einen der hohen Barhocker - suboptimales Sitzmöbel für seine Körpergröße und seine Figur – und bestellte sich erstmal ein Bier.

Nur zehn Minuten später setzte sich ein Mann auf den Hocker neben ihn und Thiels Blick ging zu ihm hin.

„Hallo, ich bin Robert.“ Der andere hielt ihm die Hand hin und Thiel versuchte nett zu lächeln, was ihm nur teilweise gelang.

„Und du musst Bernd sein.“ Der andere hielt seine Hand immer noch fest und Thiel wurde wieder heiß. Er nickte. Na gut, in seinem Profil hatte ja auch zurückhaltend gestanden, da war es schon in Ordnung, wenn er dem anderen nicht gleich um den Hals fiel.

Was auch immer der andere in seinen Augen gesehen hatte wusste er nicht, aber Robert lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf beide Wangen. Thiel schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht allzu angewidert auszusehen. Diese Unart völig fremde Menschen immer gleich zu küssen. Das mochte er gar nicht. Damals im Frankreich Urlaub mit Susanne war das auch so gewesen. Das hatte ihm damals schon nicht behagt.

Und irgendwie hatte er in dem Moment auch das Gefühl, dass es völlig falsch war, dass der andere ihn küsste. Es fühlte sich einfach total falsch an. War ja auch kein Wunder, dachte er, schließlich stand er nicht auf Männer. Trotzdem lächelte er einigermaßen freundlich, als der andere fragte, ob er noch ein Bier wollte und zeigte auf seine noch fast volle Flasche.

„Hab noch, aber danke.“

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und Thiel versuchte nicht angestrengt auszusehen, als er sich an seinen fingierten Lebenslauf erinnerte und Robert erzählte was er in seinem Job als Malermeister so alles tat. Er und Nadeshda hatten diverse Berufe durchüberlegt und sich dann für was handwerkliches entschieden, weil Thiel früher in seiner Jugend oft bei Renovierungen geholfen hatte und auch seine und Susannes gemeinsame Wohnung in Hamburg selber renoviert hatte. Da konnte er dann wenigstens ein wenig aus Erfahrung sprechen.

„Willst du tanzen?“ Robert legte eine Hand auf seine und sah ihn an.

Thiel schaute sich um. Mittlerweile war die Tanzfläche im hinteren Teil der Bar schon gut gefüllt und die Musik drang laut zu ihnen hinüber.

„Äh, ja ...“ Was sollte er sonst sagen. Wenn er ablehnte, würde das hier vermutlich ein extrem kurzer Abend werden. Und sein Chef saß ihm eh schon im Nacken.

Also rutschte er etwas unelegant von seinem Barhocker herunter, ließ sich an der Hand nehmen und auf die Tanzfläche führen. Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr getanzt? Er wusste es nicht. Zu lange. Die Körper um ihn herum bewegten sich im Rhythmus und er versuchte sich irgendwie nicht allzu sehr zu blamieren.

„Mach dich locker.“ Rief Robert ihm zu. Ja, wenn das mal so einfach wäre. Fast hätte er sarkastisch gegrinst, erinnerte sich aber im letzten Moment daran, dass er hier ja nicht zum Spaß war. Sein Blick ging in die Runde und für einen Augenblick blitzte ein bekanntes Gesicht auf. Thiel stoppte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Robert sah ihn besorgt an. Wenn das alles gespielt war, dann war das aber verdammt gut gespielt.

Thiels Augen schwammen verlangsamt zu dem anderen hin.

„Ja, äh ... ja.“ Er versuchte den Augenblick abzuschütteln. Boerne wusste doch gar nicht, wo sie hingefahren waren. Oder? Thiels Gedanken liefen Kreise in seinem Kopf, während er verzweifelt versuchte locker mitzutanzen und Robert nicht das Gefühl zu geben, er würde das hier jetzt gerade total scheiße finden.

Thiel sortierte seine Gedanken neu. Das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher. Er hob den Kopf und sah Robert an. Der lächelte ihm zu und er lächelte zurück. Ging doch. So. Und jetzt auf den Fall konzentrieren. In dem Moment spürte er, dass jemand seinen Arm streifte und er blickte sich kurz um. Fast hätte er aufgehört zu tanzen, den anderen gewürgt und wäre dann losgefahren, um heute abend noch seine Kündigung zu tippen. Wegen versuchter Tötung eines Kollegen – in Notwehr ... weil der andere ein sowas von bekloppter Idiot war.

Aber Boerne ignorierte ihn komplett und tanzte einfach weiter. Thiel versuchte sich auch nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wie zum Teufel hatte der rausgefunden, wo sie hingefahren waren? Vermutlich hatte der Spione in allen Bars und Clubs der Stadt, die er mal eben durchtelefonieren konnte, ob gerade ein kleiner dicker Hauptkommissar sich an der Theke ein Bier bestellt hatte. Oder der naive Wachtmeister Behrens hatte sich durch einen geschickten Anruf einwickeln lassen, dem Professor das Ziel ihrer Fahrt mitzuteilen – was bei genauerer Betrachtung sinniger erschien. Na, dem würde er nachher was geigen.

Jetzt schob sich Robert in der Menge enger an ihn heran und legte beide Hände auf seine Hüfte. Whoa, das war irgendwie nicht gut. Thiel musste sehr kämpfen, um sich zu entspannen. Seine Augen flitzten immer wieder kurz zu Boerne rüber, der ein paar Meter entfernt tanzte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er natürlich den Fall nicht vermasseln aber auf der anderen Seite wünschte er sich, dass der andere ihn jetzt hier einfach rausholen würde.

Robert hatte wohl gemerkt, wie unangenehm ihm der Körperkontakt war und ließ ihn wieder los. Und Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. Falsch. Ganz falsch fühlte sich das an. Und in dem Moment schob sich Boerne zwischen sie beide und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey!“ Roberts Stimme klang entrüstet. „Spinnst du? Kein Abklatschen hier.“

Boerne drehte sich zu dem anderen um und musterte ihn dreist von oben bis unten.

„Sollten wir das nicht lieber ihn entscheiden lassen?“ Und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Thiel. Der war mittlerweile am Siedepunkt angekommen.

„Sach ma, geht’s noch?“ Er riss Boerne an der Schulter herum.

„Kennst du den Typen?“ Robert drehte sich jetzt zu ihm und Thiels Augen gingen zwischen Boerne und Robert hin und her. Wieviel preisgeben?

„Äh ...“ Das war mittlerweile das Einzige, was sein Gehirn noch an Informationen bereitstellte.

„Ja ...“, Boerne schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „Kennen wir uns?“

Thiel versuchte ihm mit einem Blick mitzuteilen auf welche grausame Art er den anderen innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde foltern, vierteilen und dann in einem Straßengraben abladen würde.

„Ist das dein Ex oder was?“ Robert war jetzt schon ziemlich aufgebracht. Sowas kratzte bestimmt tierisch an seinem Ego.

„Äh ...“ Thiel gab einfach auf. Was sollte er da jetzt auch noch groß zu sagen?

„Verpiss dich, Mann!“ Robert schubste Boerne ein wenig vor die Brust. Der ließ aber nicht locker und schubste den anderen zurück. Thiel starrte fassungslos zwischen den beiden hin und her. So kannte er Boerne ja gar nicht.

In dem Moment schlug Robert zu. Thiel wollte den Arm noch irgendwie greifen, umlenken, aber alles ging so schnell, dass er keine Chance hatte. Doch Boerne hatte den Schlag kommen sehen und duckte sich weg. Gleichzeitig griff er mit einer Hand nach Roberts Haaren und riss daran. Und jetzt kam auch wieder Leben in Thiel. Was sollte das denn hier jetzt werden?

Er griff Boerne am Arm und versuchte ihn von dem anderen wegzuziehen. In dem Moment traf Roberts nächster Schlag Boernes Magengrube und der andere klappte in der Mitte über. Thiel ließ Boerne los und schlug Robert mit der Faust voll ins Gesicht.

Völlig geschockt beobachtete er, wie der große Mann vor ihm zusammen sackte und sich die blutende Nase hielt. Dann war da eine Hand an seinem Arm und er wurde Richtung Ausgang gezogen. Ohne Nachzudenken ließ er sich mitschleifen und sie rannten gemeinsam auf die Straße und von da zur nächsten und dann zur nächsten. Irgendwann konnte Thiel nicht mehr laufen und stolperte gegen eine Hauswand.

Boerne stoppte ebenfalls und lehnte sich keuchend an die Wand neben ihm. Thiel schnaufte ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte irgendwie wieder Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen. Wo war eigentlich Nadeshda? Wo der Streifenpolizist? Hatten die denn gar nichts mitbekommen? Vielleicht war dann doch alles viel zu schnell gegangen. In dem Moment, wo Thiel wieder atmen konnte verschwendete er seinen ersten Atemzug auf eine Reihe von Flüchen, die alle Boerne galten.

„Sagen Sie mal ... Sie absoluter Hornochse ... Sie sind wohl total verblödet oder was? In verdeckte Ermittlungen eingreifen ... ich glaube ich spinne.“ Und er wollte Boerne eigentlich rütteln, aber seine Arme waren noch nicht wieder funktionstüchtig.

In dem Moment hielt ihm Boerne eine Faust vor die Nase und Thiel schielte, um erkennen zu können, was der andere ihm zeigen wollte. Er konnte aber bei der Dunkelheit nichts sehen. Nur eine Faust.

Boerne fing jetzt an zu lachen.

„Ist doch besser so, oder?“

Was war besser so? Thiel schnallte jetzt gar nichts mehr. Er hatte eigentlich den Täter auf frischer Tat ertappen wollen und Boerne hatte einfach alles ruiniert. Und was war daran denn jetzt besser so?

„Wenn ich Sie noch ...“, Thiel atmete immer noch schwer. „... einmal an irgendeinem meiner Tatorte sehe, dann sorge ich eigenhändig dafür, dass Sie keines Ihrer beiden Knie jemals wieder durchstrecken können.“

Mittlerweile hatte er sich wieder ein wenig erholt, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich noch komplett wackelig in den Beinen.

„Ach, Herr Thiel!“ Boerne hatte jetzt seine Fassung und seine oberlehrerhafte Stimme wiedergefunden. „Sehen Sie, ich habe dem Herrn nur schnell eine DNA Probe entnommen, während Sie völlig unnütz daneben standen.“ Boerne hielt ihm wieder die Faust hin und wenn Thiel jetzt ganz genau hinsah, dann ragten zwischen den Fingern der geschlossenen Faust einige Haare heraus. Thiels Blick ging überrascht in das Gesicht des anderen und der grinste breit.

„Ist weniger aufwändig als Sex.“ Und damit zwinkerte ihm Boerne noch einmal zu und winkte dann einem heranfahrenden Auto zu, dass sich als das Zivileinsatzfahrzeug mit Nadeshda und dem Streifenpolizisten herausstellte. So ein Angeber.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Sie bei Boerne im Institut und er begann mit der nicht komplizierten aber langwierigen DNA Analyse der Haare, die er Robert entnommen hatte. Wenn der andere wirklich der Täter war, dann würden sie es bald wissen. Und er hatte nicht einmal küssen müssen. Eigentlich genial, wenn es nicht so idiotisch gewesen wäre, dachte Thiel.

Boerne ging los, um sich seinen weißen Laborkittel überzuziehen und Thiel bemerkte zum ersten Mal was der andere eigentlich trug. Die Jeans waren ja verboten eng und das Oberteil bestand auch nur aus einer Art weichem, fließenden Stoff, der ähnlich wie bei Thiel einen V-Ausschnitt aufwies aber ganz unähnlich wie bei Thiel lockerer saß, so dass jedesmal wenn Boerne sich vorbeugte, der Blick viel weiter bis ins Innere des Oberteils freigelegt wurde. Nicht dass er da hingeschaut hatte.

Jetzt kam Boerne wieder aus seinem Büro und knöpfte seinen Kittel vorne zu, so dass Thiel der Einzige blieb, der noch in diesen verfluchten Klamotten rumlief. Irgendwie erschien ihm das T-Shirt gerade viel zu eng und auch die Jeans klebte an seinen Beinen wie Honig. Wahrscheinlich weil er vorhin beim Laufen so geschwitzt hatte. Boernes Blick ging zu ihm rüber und er fühlte sich noch nackter.

Dann winkte ihn der andere her und Thiels Beine folgten dem Aufruf, obwohl sein Kopf eigentlich die andere Richtung bevorzugt hätte.

„Also, ich starte jetzt eben die DNA Analyse, aber das wird mit den Ergebnissen noch bis morgen früh dauern.“ Boerne schaute auf seine Uhr. „Na ja, bis heute früh.“ Er lachte kurz auf und Thiel fühlte sich immer noch wie in einem schlechten Film. „Und dann sollten wir uns kurz überlegen wie wir das beim nächsten Mal machen.“

Moment. Beim nächsten Mal?

„Boerne. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr Gehirn da so in ihrem Kopf tut, aber Sie haben Glück, dass ich Sie nicht wegen Behinderung der Staatsgewalt bei einer verdeckten Ermittlung anzeige.“ Jetzt hatte er sich langsam wiedergefunden.

„Behinderung? Also, ich möchte ja wohl bitten ... Was hätten Sie denn gemacht, wenn der Typ sie jetzt wirklich mit ins Hotel genommen hätte, hm? Wären Sie da ganz brav mitgegangen und hätten ihn bespaßt und dann, wenn er Ihnen das Nervengift verabreicht hätte, dann hätten Sie ihm Handschellen angelegt, oder was?“

„Idealerweise, ja!“ Thiel baute sich vor dem anderen auf. Was sollte das denn heißen? Glaubte Boerne etwa er hätte das nicht durchgezogen?

„Das glauben Sie ja wohl selber nicht.“ Boerne drehte sich mit einem empörten Schnauben von ihm weg.

„Ach ja?“ Thiel riss Boerne am Arm herum und der andere war zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. „Sie glauben also nicht, dass ich das durchgezogen hätte?“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Und das wäre auch gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn mein Plan ist viel besser.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Thiel starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an. Irgendwie hatte Boerne ja Recht. Und was, wenn Robert jetzt nicht der Täter war? Dann hätte er ja nicht nur mit dem Typen, sondern auch mit noch wer weiß wievielen anderen Typen auf wer weiß wieviele Hotelzimmer gehen müssen und sich beim Tanzen an der Hüfte anfassen lassen müssen und er wusste nicht einmal ob der das überhaupt noch ein Weiteres Mal geschafft hätte, geschweige denn ein Dutzend Mal.

Er senkte geschlagen den Kopf.

„Sehen Sie. Und so laufen Sie auch nicht Gefahr enttarnt zu werden. Einen eifersüchtigen Ex-Freund haben nur die wenigsten Hauptkommissare dabei. Schon wird der Verdacht von Ihnen abgelenkt.“

Boerne grinste zufrieden und Thiel konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln.

„So und jetzt fahren Sie mal brav nach Hause und schminken sich ab und ich mach‘ das hier fertig.“ Boerne legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und drückte ihn in Richtung Ausgang.

Thiel befolgte brav die Anweisung und wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass Boerne jetzt möglicherweise die ganze Nacht hier im Institut saß, um den DNA Vergleich fertig zu machen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sowas dauerte. Wieder zu Hause zog er sich erstmal das schrecklich enge T-Shirt aus. Im Laufe des Abend schien das immer enger und enger geworden zu sein und irgendwann hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, es würde ihm die Luft abschnüren. Und er hatte sich so nackt gefühlt. Besonders als Robert ihn dann an der Hüfte berührt hatte. Das war ihm mehr als unangenehm gewesen. Wie hielten das andere Männer bloß aus, wenn sie sich gegenseitig so anfassten? Er wusste es nicht.

Er hatte noch das dringende Bedürfnis zu duschen und schlüpfte danach in eines seiner bequemen T-Shirts und ging ins Bett. Vielleicht war dieser Albtraum ja morgen früh wenn er aufwachte schon vorbei.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte er erstmal bei Boerne aber der andere öffnete nicht. Das hieß er war entweder noch im Institut oder er schlief so fest, dass er das Klingeln nicht hörte.

Thiel beschloss sich ein wenig in Geduld zu üben und fuhr zur Arbeit. Im Büro warf er Nadeshda einen vernichtenden Blick zu und sie sah ihn ein wenig schuldbewusst an. Mit einem Fingerzeig bedeutete er ihr mit in den Verhörraum zu kommen. Sie schloss die Tür brav hinter sich und er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Und wo waren Sie denn gestern, als der Boerne sich in die Ermittlung gedrängt und eine Schlägerei verursacht hat?“

„Es tut mir leid, Chef. Ich hab erst nicht gesehen, dass er da ist und dann als die Schlägerei losging, kam ich nicht mehr durch. Zuviele Menschen. Und ... na ja, ich wollte nicht laut „Aufhören Polizei“ schreien, weil das ja irgendwie dann die ganze verdeckte Ermittlung ruiniert hätte, oder?“

Dagegen konnte er jetzt wirklich nichts sagen. Und irgendwie war es so ja auch besser gewesen. Eigentlich.

„Na ja, wie auch immer, Boerne hat es geschafft in der Rangelei ein paar Haare des Verdächtigen zu erwischen und ist gerade noch dabei den DNA Vergleich zu machen.“

„Das ist doch super, Chef. Dann ist die Sache doch bald gelöst, ohne dass Sie ...“ Nadeshda stoppte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sie auch gemerkt, dass das jetzt etwas in die falsche Richtung ging. Aber Thiel hatte keine Lust sich jetzt darauf einzulassen und nickte nur etwas erschöpft.

Zurück am Schreibtisch rief er schnell eben bei Boerne im Institut durch. Frau Haller hob den Hörer ab.

„Ach, Guten Morgen Herr Thiel.“

„Moinsen Frau Haller. Könnte ich eben kurz mit dem Chef sprechen?“

„Der ist vor einer Viertelstunde nach Hause gefahren. Hat die ganze Nacht noch an einem DNA Abgleich gesessen.“ Sie sagte das so vorwurfsvoll, als wüsste sie, dass er der Grund für diese Nachtschicht war. Konnte das sein? Hatte Boerne ihr von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer in der Bar erzählt?

„Ja, äh ... wissen Sie denn, was da rausgekommen ist bei dem Test?“ Einfach ignorieren und professionell weitermachen.

„Einen Moment ...“ Thiel hörte, wie Frau Haller auf dem PC rumklickte. Es herrschte eine Minute Stille. „Also ... hören Sie Herr Thiel?“

„Ja, ich bin noch dran.“ Wo sollte er auch sonst hingegangen sein?

„Also, die DNA stimmt mit 99%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mit dem Täter überein.

Na super. So ne Scheiße.

„Ja danke.“ Er war jetzt doch ziemlich fertig. So ein Mist. Jetzt würden sie die ganze Sache nochmal machen müssen und dann vielleicht nochmal. Gut, insgeheim fand er Boernes Methode besser als seine eigene aber trotzdem hatte er eigentlich gehofft das schwarze T-Shirt nie wieder anziehen zu müssen.

Irgendwann merkte er, dass er den Hörer immer noch in der Hand hielt und legte dann auf.

„Nadeshda?“ Seine Kollegin schaute zu ihm rüber.

„Wir sollten jetzt schon mal ein Date für heute abend machen. Der Typ von gestern war’s nicht.“ Nadeshda seufzte. Und er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz Boerne nachher noch schnell anzurufen, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen wegen heute Abend.

Abends merkte er erst, dass er ja das T-Shirt von gestern schlecht nochmal anziehen konnte und dass er sich keinerlei Gedanken gemacht hatte, was er eigentlich anziehen sollte. In dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und er öffnete. Boerne stand grinsend davor.

„Na, der Herr Nachbar? Schon ausgehbereit?“ Dann ging sein Blick an Thiels Körper auf und ab und er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Offensichtlich nicht.“

„Ich kann ja das T-Shirt von gestern nicht nochmal anziehen, das ist total verschwitzt.“ Thiel versuchte nicht jetzt schon total genervt zu sein.

„Na, was haben Sie denn sonst noch so da?“ Boerne betrat seine Wohnung mit seinem üblichen Optimismus und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann war Thiel ihm sehr dankbar für die Hilfe.

Zusammen schauten sie durch Thiels Kleiderschrank und Boerne begutachtete kritisch die ganzen T-Shirtleichen, die schon seit Jahren oder Jahrzehnten in seinem Schrank vor sich hinrotteten. Schlussendlich entschieden sie sich für eines seiner kurzärmligen Hemden, die er im Sommer auch zur Arbeit trug. Zusammen mit einer nicht allzu abgetragenen Blue Jeans fühlte er sich dann auch ziemlich wohl und der Gedanke, dass er heute abend nicht ganz allein sein würde, sondern dass Boerne die ganze Zeit in der Nähe war, beruhigte ihn schon sehr. Der andere zupfte jetzt nochmal schnell an den Schultern des Hemds, um den Sitz zu prüfen und dann deklarierte er, dass sie abgehbereit waren.

Er hatte nachmittags noch schnell bei Boerne angerufen, als er vermutete, dass der andere genug Schlaf bekommen hatte und hatte ihm von der Verabredung heute abend erzählt. Boerne war sofort darauf angesprungen und hatte sich bereit erklärt wieder als eifersüchtiger Ex-Freund mitzukommen. Sie hatten sich eine andere Bar ausgesucht, damit sie nicht Gefahr liefen im Ipanema lebenslanges Hausverbot zu bekommen.

An der Bar bestellte er sich schon mal ein Bier, sah im Spiegel noch Boerne in der Menge verschwinden und fühlte sich plötzlich wieder ganz allein und den Elementen ausgeliefert. Der Mann, den er heute traf hieß Christian und er hoffte, er würde die Namen der verschiedenen Männer nicht irgendwann einfach alle durcheinander werfen. Christian war nicht halb so attraktiv wie Robert, entpuppte sich aber als sehr humorvoller Zeitgenosse und Thiel erwischte sich dabei, wie er ab und zu mitlachen musste, wenn er andere eine Geschichte erzählte. Warum war dieser Mann solo? Und warum war er auf das Internet als Hilfestellung beim Kontakteknüpfen angewiesen? Da war doch was faul.

„Willst du tanzen gehen?“ Thiel hätte niemals gedacht, dass er einen Mann jemals so etwas fragen würde, aber jetzt wollte er eigentlich die Sache nur schnell hinter sich bringen.

Christian sah ihn überrascht an, lächelte dann aber breit und nickte enthusiastisch.

Sehr gut.

Sie betraten die Tanzfläche und fingen an sich zur Musik zu bewegen. Thiel spürte, dass es heute schon ein wenig besser ging als gestern noch. Und er war auch nicht so unruhig, weil er Boerne irgendwo in seinem Rücken wusste. Christian tanzte nicht ganz so offensiv wie Robert und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, wie er jetzt die Situation einleiten sollte, die dann zu einer Eskalation wie gestern abend führen würde. In dem Moment legten sich Hände von hinten auf seine Hüften und er spürte Boernes Körper an seinem Rücken.

Nicht doof. Damit würde Christian sicher nicht einverstanden sein. Und er hatte Recht. Zuerst schaute der andere nur etwas verwirrt, aber dann hörte er auf zu tanzen und schaute Boerne an, der sich jetzt noch enger an ihn drückte.

„Äh, ich weiß ja nicht, was das werden soll, aber Date-Klau ist irgendwie nicht die feine Art.“

Boerne löste sich jetzt von Thiel und tanzte zu Christian rüber, als hätte er nichts gehört, drängte sich eng an ihn und fuhr ihm aufreizend durchs Haar. Thiel traute seinen Augen kaum. Dann verzog Boerne sich wieder und Thiel blieb nur noch übrig die Verabredung so schnell wie möglich mit den Worten _„Sorry, das war mein Ex, der hat sie nicht alle“_ zu beenden.

Draußen schaute er sich nach rechts und links um, konnte aber Boerne nirgendwo entdecken. Er beschloss in Richtung Taxistand zu laufen, aber auf halber Strecke hakte sich jemand bei ihm unter und hielt ihm ein kleines Plastiktütchen unter die Nase. Thiel machte sich los und schickte Boerne einen bösen Blick.

„Ich hab keinen Bock darauf, wenn Sie hier anfangen zu improvisieren, ja?“ Boerne war zwar kein Polizeibeamter, aber er musste sich schon an ihre Absprachen halten. Sonst ging das nicht.

Boerne grinste breit und versprach ihm den DNA Abgleich noch heute nacht zu machen. Der würde sich noch seinen ganzen Schlafrhythmus verhauen, wenn er so weiter machte. Aber vermutlich war es dafür eh schon zu spät.

Boerne war so nett und fuhr ihn noch schnell zu Hause rum, bevor er sich dann auf den Weg in die Rechtsmedizin machte. Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf aufgrund dieses Enthusiasmus. Das war doch nicht normal sich darauf zu freuen, nachts noch einen DNA Abgleich machen zu müssen. Aber schlussendlich war das ja Boernes Entscheidung und konnte ihm auch total egal sein.

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte er gar nicht erst bei Boerne, sonderen rief den anderen gleich auf dem Handy an.

„Guten Morgen Herr Hauptkommissar. Bevor sie fragen, nein, es war nicht die richtige DNA.“ Boerne sagte diese Worte mit soviel Schwung in der Stimme als würde er sich darüber freuen, dass der Täter immer noch frei rumlief. Heute abend musste es aber klappen. Viel länger hielt er das hier nicht mehr durch.

An dem Abend ging so ziemlich alles schief, was schiefgehen konnte. Sein Date entpuppte sich als durchaus schlagfertig und Boerne ging mit einem riesigen Veilchen nach Hause, das versprach morgen in den glühendsten Farben zu leuchten. Zudem hatten weder er noch Boerne es geschafft irgendwie an die Haare von Marius ranzukommen und somit hatten sie auch kein DNA-fähiges Material abgreifen können.

Und jetzt saßen sie beide zu Hause bei Boerne auf der Couch und Thiel drückte dem immer noch etwas benommenen Professor eine in ein Küchenhandtuch eingewickelte Plastiktüte mit Eiswürfeln aufs Auge.

„Mann, Boerne, Sie haben doch einen Schaden. Warum haben Sie den Vorgang nicht abgebrochen, als Sie gesehen haben, dass der Typ zwei Meter groß ist?“ Thiel schaute vorsichtig einmal unter die Plastiktüte, aber Boernes Auge war trotz der Kälte schon fast komplett zugeschwollen. Wenigstens war seine Brille nicht kaputt gegangen. Die war schon im Gerangel zuvor runtergefallen und während Thiel sich nach dem wertvollen Gestell gebückt hatte, hatte Marius Boerne eine linke Gerade verpasst.

Der andere stöhnte ein wenig, als Thiel die Eispackung neu positionierte.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt morgen? Ich kann Sie ja wohl kaum so mitnehmen?“

„Aber warum denn nicht? Sieht doch bestimmt wagemutig aus. Der edle Ritter, der seine holde Maid ... nein, seinen wackeren Knappen aus den Not befreit hat.“

Thiel musst jetzt doch ein wenig Lachen bei dem Anblick den Boerne bot. Der andere lag schräg auf dem Sofa, immer noch in seinen viel zu engen Jeans und einem T-Shirt ohne Ärmel und mit dem Aufdruck von irgendeiner Band die Thiel nicht kannte – und die Boerne vermutlich auch nicht kannte und plötzlich erinnerte Thiel sich daran, wie Boerne seine Hüften angefasst hatte und dicht hinter ihm getanzt hatte. Und wie er die Berührung gar nicht als unangenehm empfunden hatte. Nicht so wie bei den anderen Männern. Es war irgendwie anders gewesen. Boerne halt. Den kannte er ja und dem vertraute er. Und für einen Moment glaubte er sich zu erinnern, wie er sich nach hinten in die Berührung gelehnt hatte. So warm und sicher. Boerne halt.

Und jetzt lag Boerne hier etwas verkantet auf dem Sofa und Thiel saß an seinem Kopfende und hielt ihm die Eispackung aufs Gesicht.

„Machense ma hoch.“ Thiel zog etwas an Boernes Kopf.

Der andere wusste erst nicht, was er meinte, aber als Thiel dann erneut etwas den Kopf nach oben drückte verstand er und rutschte auf dem Sofa soweit nach oben, dass sein Kopf auf Thiels Schoß zu liegen kam.

So lagen sie eine Weile da und Irgendwann glaubte Thiel das Boerne eingeschlafen war und fing an ihm leicht durch die Haare zu streicheln. Warum das jetzt medizinisch notwendig war wusste er zwar nicht, aber er tat es trotzdem. Beruhigend war das doch auf alle Fälle.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit tierischen Nackenschmerzen auf, weil er halb im Sitzen halb im Liegen auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte. Boerne hatte sich wohl irgendwann in der Nacht aus dem Staub gemacht und in sein Bett verzogen denn Thiel war allein. Mist.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Als er sich an dem Abend fertig machte für sein Date hatte er noch weniger Lust dazu als zu einer Rektaluntersuchung beim Urologen. Und als Boerne dann bei ihm klingelte schüttelte er einfach nur den Kopf.

„Nee, Boerne vergessen Sie’s. Sie bleiben hier. Mit dem Auge kann ich Sie nicht mitnehmen.“ Boernes Auge war zwar nicht mehr ganz so schlimm zugeschwollen wie gestern Nacht, vermutlich dank der langen Behandlung mit Eisbeuteln, aber dafür war es jetzt lila-blau in der Größe eines Handtellers.

„Ach kommen Sie Thiel. Das schaff ich schon.“

„Na-hein.“ Und damit ging Thiel aus der Tür und machte sie entschieden hinter sich zu. Heute würde er es halt alleine schaffen müssen.

Aber er hatte ja bei Boerne auch was gelernt. Er ließ sich auf einen Tanz einladen und drängte sich dann so eng an den anderen wie er es ertragen konnte und fuhr Gregor aufreizend durch die Haare. Kurz danach entschuldigte er sich kurz, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, tütete dort erstmal die Haare ein und verschwand dann ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen durch den Hinterausgang.

Auf den DNA Abgleich musste er dann zwar noch ein wenig warten, weil Frau Haller sich strikt weigerte nachts um halb zwölf noch ins Institut zu kommen, aber am nächsten Nachmittag stand es fest. Gregor Busemann war der Täter. Fast hätte Thiel erleichtert aufgeseufzt, wenn da nicht dieses komische Gefühl im Magen gewesen wäre. Dieses Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas anderes wollte. Dieses Gefühl, dass jede von Boernes Berührungen irgendwie gar nicht falsch gewesen waren und dass er sich beim Tanzen ein ganz klein wenig an den anderen gelehnt hatte und es ihm gar nicht unangenehm gewesen war.

Das Geständnis ließ bei dem Verdächtigen nicht lange auf sich warten, aber Thiel hatte den Enthusiasmus für den Fall völlig verloren. Sollte Nadeshda das mal zu Ende machen.

Natürlich war es Unfug sich zu wünschen, dass der Täter doch noch ein anderer war, nur um noch ein paar weitere Tage dieses alberne Spiel zu spielen. Natürlich wusste er dass das nicht Richtig war. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht abstellen es sich trotzdem zu wünschen.

Am Freitag rief Boerne dann gegen Mittag bei ihm im Büro an und fragte ihn, ob er Lust hatte heute abend zusammen zu kochen. Thiel hatte Lust. Sehr viel sogar. Als er dann zu Hause vor dem Spiegel stand, versuchte er sich vorzustellen wie es wäre, wenn er jetzt einfach das schwarze enge T-Shirt anziehen würde. Würde Boerne das verstehen? Er zog es einmal über und schaute nochmal in den Spiegel. Dann zog er es wieder aus. Nein. Er würde als er selber gehen. Nicht verkleidet.

Und als er dann um sieben bei Boerne klingelte trug er sein braunes St. Pauli Shirt, was er am Liebsten mochte, und einen Sechserträger Bier, denn Boerne hatte bestimmt wieder nur Wein da.

Der andere öffnete ihm und winkte ihn schnell herein, denn er war gerade dabei die Pasteten in den Ofen zu schieben, wie er Thiel im Gehen zurief. Thiel stellte den Sechserträger Bier in den Kühlschrank und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Boerne hatte irgendein klassisches Stück angemacht und Thiel dachte, dass diese Musik eigentlich ganz nett war. Wagner war immer so aggressiv, aber das hier war richtig angenehm. Er merkte, wie er sich ein wenig mit der Musik bewegte. In dem Moment legten sich zwei Hände auf seine Hüften und Boerne trat von hinten nah an ihn heran. Thiel fror mitten in der Bewegung ein, entspannte sich dann aber sofort wieder.

„Mussorgsky“, flüsterte der andere sanft in sein Ohr und jetzt schloss Thiel die Augen und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Ermutigt duch diese winzige Bewegung, ließ Boerne seine Arme unter Thiels hindurchgleiten und umfasste seinen Bauch. Sie wiegten sich sanft mit der Musik und in dem Moment wusste Thiel auch, warum die Berührungen anderer Menschen sich immer so falsch anfühlten. Weil sein Körper und sein Geist nur auf die richtige Berührung gewartet hatten. Boerne legte jetzt seine Wange an sein Gesicht und begann seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Und Thiel legte seine Hände auf Boernes Unterarme und fuhr die Bewegungen einfach mit. Wie lange sie sich so im Takt wiegten wusste er nicht, aber irgendwann löste Boerne sich sanft.

„Ich muss eben die Pasteten rausholen, sonst werden die schwarz.“ Und er küsste Thiels Wange zärtlich.

Thiel hätte jetzt auch auf das Essen verzichten können, aber Boerne bestand darauf. Blätterteig schmeckte nur frisch wirklich richtig gut und deshalb mussten sie das jetzt essen. Es war dann auch sehr schön so gemeinsam und Thiel genoss es mit dem anderen zu lachen und den Fall noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen und nach dem Essen setzten sie sich auf die Couch und Boerne nahm einfach seine Hand und Thiel trank noch ein Bier und dachte, dass es sich verdammt richtig anfühlte.

  

 

 


End file.
